dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawke (T.V Series)
Hawke is a television series that is a spin off from Legends of Tomorrow. It's about John Diggle Jr. finally becoming the second Green Arrow. Cast * Stephen Amel as Oliver Queen * Joseph David Jones as John Diggle Jr./Connor Hawke/Green Arrow * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Paul Blackthorne as Captain Quentin Lance * Kelli Burglund as Mia Dearden * John Lithgow as Stanley Dover * Albert Brooks as Freddy Dreyfus * Sam Witwer as Sergeant Rex Hall * ? As Temple Fugate/Clock King Episodes Season 1 # '"Welcome To Star City 2046"-'''In the year 2046, John Diggle Jr. AKA Connor Hawke AKA Green Arrow attacks the Legends and they retreat back to the ''Waverider to make repairs so they can leave 2046. Rip, Sara, Snart, and Mick head to Smoak Industries, the new title of Palmer Tech, to find an essential part needed to repair the ship. Sara discovers who the new vigilante is. It is revealed that 15 years prior, Grant Wilson, Slade's son, arrived in Star City with an army and took over. While searching through Oliver's old hideout, Sara and Rip find a 61 year old Oliver., who directs them to where they can find the part, but refuses to help in the struggle. In a fight with Grant's men, Connor is taken prisoner. Sara convinces Oliver to resume the Green Arrow mantle. With the rest of Rip's team as backup, Oliver is able to defeat Grant for good. With the ship repaired, the team re-enters the time stream. Meanwhile, Jefferson and Ray develop feelings for Kendra, but realized that she does not want anyone in her life. Mick tells Snart about his desire to see the world burn instead of saving it. # '"Strange New World"-'''Three months after Grant Wilson's attack on Star City, the United States government decided to pitch in to help rebuild Star City with help from Smoak Industries and their second in command Ryan Choi (Oscri Chau), a long time fanboy of Ray Palmer. Connor finds himself in a strange new world when he has to take care of an elderly Oliver Queen (Stephen Amel) while working with him as the new Green Arrow. Connor decides to help out the police by stalking a man named Kyle Bronzo. Meanwhile, Detective Rex Hall is displeased when he has to bring with him an annoying computer science expert who has his own theories on a bizarre homicide. Rex begins to notice strange similarities between John Diggle Jr., the new Green Arrow, and Connor Hawke. Flashbacks show Connor loosing his father John Diggle and mother Lyla Michaels when they were trying to stop Grant Wilson from taking over Star City. # '"Atom V.S Green Arrow"-'Continuing from the last episode, Connor saves a woman named Mia Dearden and reveals his identity to her since Connor wants to help after seeing how frightened she really is. That makes Connor go on Oliver Queen's bad side since Connor showed Mia their secret lair and introduced Mia to him. Choi, who is obsessed with making Star City a better place again in order to honor Ray Palmer, decides to go after Green Arrow in his new A.T.O.M suit since he feels that a serial killer is not worth protecting people. Choi uses facial scans to find out whose the under hood but his old friend Rex Hall refuses to listen to him due to a disagreement that they had. Choi engages Connor in a fight and Connor disables Choi's suit. # '"Trust Issues"-'Oliver Queen comes out of hiding and saves a homeless man named Stanley Dover when Dover is being mugged by a group of criminals. Connor convinces Oliver to train Mia but Oliver refuses when Mia goes back to her old life since she is angry at Oliver for disliking her. Connor gets horrified by this and goes looking for Mia only to find that she is with a mob leader named Freddy Dreyfus who had a street pimp named Richard send her for an evening of fun. Dreyfus proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting Mia save for the appearance of Green Arrow. Green Arrow beats up all of Dreyfus' goons and rescues Mia. That makes Dreyfus order Rex Hall, a corrupt cop, to find the Green Arrow. Mia returns to Richard who decides to kill Mia but Mia slices a tendon in his hand. Later on Oliver, decides to move in with Dover since Dover has decided to become Team Arrow's financier. Meanwhile, a serial child killer known as the Star City Slayer begins feeding a vial of blood to a creature that lies contained within a subterranean glass cage. # '"Allies"-'Continuing from the last episode, Rex Hall tries to find clues to the new Green Arrow's identity by going to Ryan Choi to see the facial scans that he got. Unfortunately, Choi refuses to see him and gets security to throw Hall out which disappoints him. Ryan next tries to focus his attention on taking out the Triads before the Green Arrow could, unfortunately, the ATOM suit gets taken by the leader of the Triads who decides to use it for his own sinister purposes. Connor and Ryan find themselves forced to work together in order to destroy the ATOM suit. Ryan finally accepts that he has to let Connor continue taking the lives of criminals and warns him about Hall. It was revealed that Hall and Ryan were once friends until Ryan learned of his ties to mobster Freddy Dreyfus. Meanwhile, Mia begins to adjust in Dover manor while staying there with Stanley and Oliver. # '" Tick Tock"- '''Bank Robberies begin happening around star city. TBC. Category:CW Category:Green Arrow